William T. Spears
William T. Spears erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel in Folge 6 " Sein Butler, auf dem Begräbnis". Im Manga erscheint er das erste Mal in Band 6- Kapitel 26 "Dieser Butler und sein Kollege". Er ist ein hoher Aufsichtsbeamter der Shinigamis (Todesgott- Entscheidungsorganisation). William benutzt eine Todessense in Form einer Gartenschere. Charakter William hat eine deutlich apathische Persönlichkeit. Sein Sprechen und Handeln sind emotionslos. Er ist mit Leib und Seele Bürokrat, was sich besonders in seinem stets korrekten Verhalten widerspiegelt. Jedoch ist er sehr arrogant und hasst Dämonen wie Sebastian Michaelis. Er hasst Überstunden, muss jedoch wegen Grell öfter Überstunden machen, um seine Fehltritte wieder gerade zu biegen. Gegenüber Menschen ist er schlecht zu sprechen und hasst es, wegen seiner Kollegen länger arbeiten zu müssen als gedacht. Er hat keinerlei Skrupel davor, Leute wie Grell körperlich zu verletzen. Auffällig an seinem Verhalten ist das ständige Korrigieren seiner Brille mit der Hand oder mit seiner Death Scythe. (Was Sebastian auch einmal zur Flucht ausnutzt, indem er ihm in Staffel 2, Folge 09 die Brille wegschießt und flüchtet, während William verzweifelt seine Brille sucht und nichts mehr sieht.) Aussehen Alltagskleidung thumb|230pxWilliam hat kurzes, ordentlich gekämmtes, schwarzes Haar und hellgrüne Augen, wie sie für einen Shinigami typisch sind.. Er trägt eine schwarze Brille mit Rechteck-förmigen Gläsern. Außerdem trägt er einen vornehmen, schönen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte, schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und Schuhe, ähnlich wie die von Ronald Knox. Er zeigt fast immer ein kleines nahezu Stirnrunzeln in seinem Gesicht. Ansonsten sind seine Gesichtsausdrücke sehr ernst und enthalten meistens kaum Emotionen. Häufig wird William mit einem dunkelbraunen Aktenordner gesehen und mit seiner Death thumb|150pxScythe in Form einer ausfahrbaren Baumschere mit roter Klinge. Im Noah Ark Circus läuft er ebenfalls lieber in seiner vorbildlich eleganten Kleidung herum. Ciel im Wunderland William trägt im OVA Ciel im Wunderland einen hellbraunen Anzug. Das Oberteil trägt er offen, somit kann man sein dunkelbraun, Besch farben kariertes Oberteil sehen, welches er unter dem hellbraunen Jacket trägt. Um seinen Hals hat er eine Grüne Krawatte gebunden. Dazu hat er lange, braune Hasenohren, die nach unten hängen und ein Puschel Schwänzchen. Seine langen Löffel artigen Schuhe sind passend zum Anzug hellbraun und dunkelbraun. Kuroshitsuji Williams erster Auftritt Das erste Mal taucht William im Anime auf, als Grell beinahe von Sebastian mit seiner eigenen Kettensäge ermordet wird. William fängt mit seiner Baumschere den Angriff des Dämons ab, entschuldigt sich für die Unterbrechung des Kampfes und springt vom Dach, direkt auf den Kopf von Grell. Er wirft Grell vor, gegen folgende drei Regeln verstoßen zu haben: *Erstens: die Beseitigung deren, die nicht auf der Kandidaten liste Stehen *Zweitens: der gebrauch einer nicht geduldeten Todessense *Drittens: die Offenbarung von Informationen Eher widerwillig verbeugt sich William als Entschuldigung für Grell's Benehmen vor dem Dämonen, denn er betrachtet diese Wesen als Ungeziefer und kann sie von daher absolut nicht ausstehen. Außerdem gibt er Sebastia noch seine Visitenkarte, ehe er Grell an den Haaren packt, hinter sich herschleift und Sebastian und Ciel verlassen will. Wütend schleudert Sebastian noch Grell's Death Scythe, die Kettensäge, auf William, der diese aber mit Leichtigkeit abfängt, auf den schwer verletzten Grell fallen lässt und sich auch noch bedankt, als Sebastian behauptete, sie hätten etwas vergessen. Black Butler- Manga William beim Noahs Ark Circus William taucht beim Noahs Ark Circus auf und gehört zu den besten der Neulinge. Im Zirkus bekommt er den Namen Suit. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Sebastian und William. Dagger hält dies für einen Scherz. Als William weggehen möchte, geht Sebastian im hinter her und packt ihn am Arm, um ihn nach draußen zu ziehen. Dagger versteht dies ganz falsch und glaubt, dass beiden Freunde sind. Als beide Draußen ankommen, will Sebastian Informationen von ihm bekommen. Doch es kommt zu einem Kampf, der von Ciel unterbrochen wird. Ciel meint, dass sich William sehr auffällig verhält und sich besser unter den Leuten mischen soll, wenn er nicht auffliegen möchte. Sie sagen, dass sie sich nicht in die Quere kommen sollen und gehen daraufhin wieder ins Zelt. Joker verkündet die Zelteinordnungen der Neuankömmlinge, Ciel kommt mit Doll in ein Zelt und wird somit von Sebastian getrennt. Sebastian kommt mit William T. Spears in ein Zelt, was beiden nicht passt, aber sie können ihre Wut für sich behalten. Trivia *Er mag keine Überstunden, dazu noch, wenn diese unbezahlt sind. *William hat eine Abneigung gegen über Dämonen und bezeichnet diese als "Ungeziefer". Das merkt man gut in Noahs Ark Circus.thumb|200px|William zur Zeit seiner Ausbildung *William hat eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Spitznamen und spricht Personen meistens mit ihrem vollständigen Namen oder nur mit dem Nachnamen an. Er selbst mag es auch nicht wirklich, mit einem Spitznamen angesprochen zu werden, erlaubt es Grell jedoch, ihn "Will" zu nennen. *William wird nie ohne seine Waffe, die Death Scythe, gesehen. *Alle Shinigamis tragen eine Brille, jedoch stellt sich herraus, dass er ohne seine Brille nichts sehen kann, dass sich zeigt, als er Ronals Knox in die falsche Richtug weißt. *Grell hatte bessere Noten als William, als sie Studenten waren. *Im Noahs Ark Zirkus wurde William "Suit" genannt, das Auf deutsch "Anzug" bedeutet. Dies ist wahrscheinlich ein Anspielung auf seine Kleidung. *Er hält sich zwar an die Regeln, jedoch sieht er keinen Grund, sich an alte Weisheiten zu halten, weshalb er kein Problem damit hat, in aller Öffentlichkeit und an den unpassendsten Stellen mit seiner Death Syythe herumzurennen oder sich als Shinigami zu outen. *Zum Kommunizieren mit anderen Shinigami während einer Mission verwendet William eine Brieftaube. *Im Anime ist es ein Running Gag, dass William Grell die ganze Zeit irgendetwas auf den Kopf schlägt. en:William T. Spears pl:William T. Spears es:William T. Spears ru:Уильям Т. Спирс fr:William T. Spears pt-br:William T. Spears it:William T. Spears Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Todesgötter Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji 2) Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:OVA Kategorie:Book of Circus